The Phantom Thief and the Guardian
by CherryBlossomGirl247
Summary: Daisuke has a dream about a blue haired woman who vows to kill him. Now, a mysterious girl known as Aki comes to Daisuke's school and reveals to be the woman from his dreams. However, Aki must make a temporary truce with Daisuke when strange things happen to the school. While doing so, Daisuke will find the truth between him and Aki and the devastating war that ties them together.
1. The Beginning

**Hi! If you read the description, then you know this is a crossover between D.N. Angel and Code Geass. I will also be including the ova episodes that came out recently called _Akito the Exiled._ Also, this is a sister story to my other fanfictions, most notably _The Three Worlds and the Heroes,_ so there will be a lot of reference to it. I would also like to say that this story will take place where the manga last ended. I may or may not use any anime reference. Now, without further ado, let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Code Geass series nor D.N. Angels.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Who are you? Why did you come here?" A young woman with long blue hair and cerulean blue eyes asked the violet haired man. "What is it that you seek?" The man remained stoic, but his violet eyes sparkled slightly. Walking to her, his purple wings unfolded to cast a shadow across the lake. The woman stared at him almost childishly, hands wrapped around another woman with long light black hair and violet colored eyes. Then, her eyes changed into a blood red, and insignia of a bird taking flight appeared in both eyes and where her heart was. A pair of blood-red wings appeared on her back. The blue haired female did the same, except her eyes turned neon blue and her wings were white tinged blue. The man stopped right in front of them and held out his hand._

 _"I'm here to set you free."_

* * *

Daisuke Niwa would be lying if he didn't wish for something to happen once in awhile. Becoming Dark, the Phantom Thief, and stealing priceless Hikari artworks, evading the police and especially Hiwatari-san, and trying to avoid having his secret blown by the Harada sisters, it can becoming for awhile. What he didn't expect was for Krad, the angel that lived Hiwatari-san, to try and shoot Dark. In all honesty, the red head couldn't remember what happened, only that Riku found out he was Dark. Promising an explanation for her tomorrow, he headed home afterwards, too worn out and tired to stay at the dance any longer. He had noticed that Hiwatari-san had left too, no doubt exhausted from their encounter. What was concerning was that Daisuke wasn't able to communicate with Dark. So, the boy managed to slip in the house without activating any traps(surprisingly) and sneak upstairs to his room without his family noticing. Then again, the boy wondered if they did that on purpose. Nevertheless, the boy changed into his pajamas and flopped onto his bed, burying his face into the fluffy white pillow. Sighing, the boy tried to sleep, but his mind was too frazzled to properly go to bed. After some difficulty, Daisuke did and encountered yet another problem in his dreams. Daisuke opened his eyes to see himself in a dark void. Then, he heard giggling. Turning around, he saw a young woman slowly pick off petals from a small white daisy, the snowy petals falling all around her. Wearing nothing but a blue dress, her sky blue hair was in a ponytail that fell down to her waist. Then, she turned her cerulean blue eyes at Daisuke, and the boy found himself in another place. In some sort of wooden room, Daisuke tried to walk forward wen he felt something soft underneath his foot. Looking down, he saw that it was a dead body. Stifling back a scream, the child looked around and saw that there were more, at least twenty or so men, women, and children, lying dead on the cold ground, blood dripping from their lips and falling in a puddle near colored pills. Daisuke tried taking deep breaths, but it came out as hyperventilating. Then, his eyes caught onto what seemed to be the only three people still alive in that room. One a young adolescent male with long light indigo colored hair and a sort of street outfit, staring with his green eyes in surprise as two small children arose from the dead bodies. Obviously twins, one was a boy and the other was a girl. The boys had a small braid that dangled on by the side of his head while the girl wore her hair in a twist. Both had dark blue hair as the older boy, but their eyes were a dark cerulean blue. They held their hands together as stared at the older boy.

"Onii-chan." The boy whispered out as he walked to the older male. His sister shook her head as she tried to hold him back.

"No. Onii-chan...Onii-chan is mean. Run...Run Akito..." The older boy stared at them before breaking out into a small laugh.

"Oh Aki, you were always the smart one! That's why I purposely kept you alive. I like and favor you. But, Akito...you should be dead." He said pointing to the small boy. "No matter...Aki, if you know what's good for you, I suggest you run now. Otherwise I can't guarantee that you'll live." With that, he put a hand over his left eye. When the hand removed, the eyes had turned red, a bird taking flight in the center of it. Aki's eyes widened and tried to pull her brother away, but he wouldn't move. Tears falling down her pale face, the toddler let go of her twin and ran. After seeing her run out the door, the male set his eyes on his younger brother. "Akito...die."

 _ **"AAHHHHH!"**_ The scene shattered with a shriek, and Daisuke found himself facing the woman from before. However, she was kneeling, crouching over and covering her face as tears fell.

" ***Sob*** Why?! Why must those I love die?! WHY?!" Then, she faced Daisuke, eyes full of hatred. "If you had never come, my sister, everyone would still be alive! I hate you!" Then, black birds came out of nowhere and began suffocating Daisuke. As he began to lose consciousness, a hand reached out towards him.

 _"Dai..."_

The hand latched onto his and pulled him up towards the sky revealing a young girl.

 _"Daisuke..."_

The girl sadly look at him, her long honey brown hair floating gently in the air. Her emerald green eyes brimmed with sorrow and guilt. Then she whispered something to him.

 _"Daisuke!"_

Then, Daisuke woke up with a start and saw Towa, a young entity that was created by the Hikari's and was now there personal maid, staring at him worriedly.

"Are you alright Daisuke?! I went to wake you up when you were having some sort of nightmare!" Sighing, Daisuke nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine" Daisuke replied as he looked at his clock. The clock indicated 8:00 am. Towa looked at him reluctantly.

"...If you say so. Mrs. Niwa says breakfast's ready. Oh, and she also said that there were no traps so you don't have to worry. Call me if you need anything." With that, she left, leaving Daisuke alone. Daisuke sat there for a moment before he stood up and got ready, still remembering the last words the brown haired girl said to him.

 _"I'm sorry...my child."_

* * *

 **And so it begins...A woman blames Daisuke for the deatn of her loved ones, but why? The words she said...what do the mean? And what will happen to Daisuke now? Until Next Time...**

* * *

 **Well, there's nothing to discuss as of right now, so I'll leave off on that.**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


	2. A Different Day

**Hey Guys! Another chapter is up! I haven't been really updating with school and all that, but hopefully you like this chapter! Also, their mentions of my other stories in here as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel or Code Geass. Just my OCs.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Walking to school, Daisuke felt like his feet were lead. Though the day was bright and the weather was great, the red haired boy knew his life would be coming to an end soon.

 _"How on Earth am I going this to Riku? Ugh...I wish she never saw what happened...This is all your fault Dark!"_ He shouted to his other half. However, strangely, he didn't make a retort. While this worried Daisuke, he wondered whether or not it was due to him almost dying at the hands of Krad. Reaching the school entrance, Daisuke's eyes caught on someone around his age. With dark blue hair and cerulean blue eyes, the girl had a school uniform on, but the boy didn't know her. Most likely a new student, Daisuke couldn't help but feel entranced with her, the way the wind gently blew her hair which was placed into a long ponytail. Pushing her bangs out of her face, their eyes met. Suddenly, Daisuke felt a chill up his spine, and he shivered despite the warm temperature. Glaring in absolute contempt, the girl walked away, and Daisuke felt a dark aura around her. Then, he recalled the woman from his dreams.

"There's...no way..." He whispered as the girl disappeared into the school building. Too distracted by his thought, Daisuke was unaware of a person who was watching them from a distance away.

* * *

 ** _I'm Sorry...It wasn't my fault..._**

* * *

"Huh?!" What do you mean Riku isn't here, Harada-san?!" Daisuke half yelled at the girl named Risa Harada. Risa sighed as she looked at him.

"I don't know. Riku suddenly said she wasn't feeling good and told me to leave her. She's been like this ever since the dance..." Gulping, Daisuke had no doubt that it was his fault. Oh well, at least he didn't have to face her yet. Then, he his eyes met with Satoshi Hiwatari. Within a second, the blue haired boy looked away, and Daisuke sighed.

 _"...No doubt what happened is still fresh in his mind..."_ Just then, the bell rang, and the students scrambled to their desks just as their teacher came in.

"Oh class! I have exciting news for you!" She exclaimed as the students quite down. "A new student is coming to our classroom!" Immediately as she said that, the students began to whisper with one another, wondering who the mysterious person could be. Takeshi Saehara, Daisuke friend and photographer, began to talk with him.

"Hey! Dai-chan~!" Takeshi said in a girly tone. "Do you think the new student is a cute girl?" Rolling his eyes, Daisuke was about to retort when the student came in. Almost falling out of his chair, he realized it as the girl from before.

"Ah! It's you!" Daisuke unintentionally yelled out. Everyone stopped talking as they stared at him. Blushing madly, he noticed the girl give him a look of disgust and promptly turned her head away from him. Feelings of annoyance erupted within in, but for some odd reason, he felt sadness mixed in it as well. Why though? Just then, their Sensei broke the silence.

"Um...Well, class. This is Aki Hyuga. She will be joining our class from today onward. Please treat her with respect." She instructed. "Now, where to put you..." Then, she spotted an empty desk in front of Daisuke. "Ah! Miss Hyuga. There's one in front of Daisuke. Daisuke, be a dear and show her where you sit." But, before he did so, Aki gave a huff of annoyance before she promptly walked over and sat down in front of the red hair boy. Everyone stared in surprise. "Erh...I see you've been acquainted. Now, why don't we start with today's lesson..." As she began to explain, Daisuke suddenly noticed Aki was glaring at him before turning her attention to the board. Daisuke felt uncomfortable. What had he done to make her mad? Suddenly, a familiar voice rang in his head.

 ** _"Ayako..."_** he whispered. The red haired boy stiffened.

 _"...Dark?"_ Daisuke tried to communicate with his alter ego. Unfortunately, Dark remained quiet once more. Sighing, Daisuke looked at the window. Unwittingly, his eyes caught on a a cloaked person momentarily before they disappeared. And he could have sworn that the person had smiled at him.

...Was that just his imagination?

* * *

 ** _Do you hate me...? For leaving you...?_**

* * *

Class, usually uneventful, was slightly different today. First, Daisuke quickly knew not to get on Aki's nerves. Takeshi, for one, had tried to flirt with the new girl when their teacher left the room to retrieve something. This resulted in him getting punished by her, in which Aki first kicked, slammed, and karated chopped him, all within a minute. Everyone stared in shock at Takeshi's twitching body, which by then their teacher had come back. Though she was shocked as well, Sensei probably thought that her student did something stupid again and told him to go back to his seat. All while Aki calmly drew in a small notebook at her desk. The second was her intelligence. Call onto the whiteboard to do a math problem, Aki finished it within ten seconds, work and all. Once again, the students were shocked at the feat. Daisuke became even more curious about her. With her skills, why did Hyuga-chan even bother coming to school? Then, his thoughts turned to Satoshi.

 _"...Did she come here for a chance at a high-school life like Hiwatari-kun?"_ He thought to himself, not expecting anyone to answer him. So imagine his surprise when a certain someone did.

 **"No, she didn't."** Surprised, Daisuke tried to talk with Dark before the alter ego caught him off. **_"Look, I don't have time to answer your question. She'll notice. Just be careful of Ayako...of Aki. She's much more dangerous than you think..."_** Was all Dark said before he fell silent again. Agitated and slightly afraid, Daisuke clutched his shirt, unaware that Satoshi was watching him.

* * *

 ** _Why are you here? To haunt me...? To avenge those that you lost...?_**

* * *

As he packed the rest of his books into his school bag, Daisuke, saw out of the corners of his eyes, Satoshi walking towards him. Class had just ended, so everyone was packing up. Leaning his hand on the cool desk, Satoshi pushed up his checks as he examined the boy.

"...We need to talk." Daisuke froze.

"...Talk? About what? I told you that-" The Hikari cut him off.

"No, not about that. We'll discuss it another time. What I'm saying...is about the new student." Daisuke cringed his brow in worry as he clipped his bag shut.

"You mean...Hyuga-chan? What about her?" He asked, vaguely aware of the reason himself. Satoshi raised a brow in surprise.

"Oh? You don't realize it yet? That girl has been glaring at you and me all this time." Slowly, Daisuke began to nod.

"Yeah...I know. But, I didn't know that she was also glaring at you...Do you know her?" He whispered, noticing that Aki was glaring at the two of them from near the door. Satoshi eyed the girl momentarily before he shook his head.

"No. Not even the slightest...But I have a theory. She's not an artwork, but I don't think she's human either...The reason I'm talking with you is because I've seen her before. In a book my ancestors wrote." Then, he took out a piece of paper and handed it to Daisuke. "Follow these directions and meet me by 8 tonight. I won't hurt you, I promise." With that, he left. Daisuke held the paper in his hand before shoving it into his pocket. Then, he proceeded to walk out the classroom, with Risa surprisingly waiting for him.

"...You were acting funny today, so I'm coming with you to make sure you don't do anything stupid." Harada-san explained. As the exited the school, Daisuke saw Aki talking with a young boy with glasses that had square lenses and blue, short hair. She seemed to be in a deep conversation with him. As he and Risa walked past her, she suddenly snapped her head towards him. With a bone-chilling expression, Aki suddenly grabbed Daisuke's shirt.

"Hey! Let him go!" Risa shouted. Closer to her than ever, Daisuke could see clearly in her eyes grief, anger, and disgust, along with betrayal.

"...I will have my revenge." She hissed in his ear, her words squeezed through her clenched teeth. Suddenly, as he struggled to breathe, Daisuke saw the boy she was talking to earlier touch her arm.

"...Let him go." With a growl, Aki dropped the boy, and walked away. Risa quickly went to the red haired boy to see if he was alright. The boy bowed. "...I'm sorry for Aki's behavior. She...recently went through some troubling times. I hope you can forgive her." With that, he chased after the girl, leaving Risa and Daisuke alone. Daisuke was even more confused than ever. But, now he knew Dark's words rang true.

 _"...But, why does she want revenge?"_

* * *

 ** _...Why do you blame me...? I would never hurt you..._**

* * *

Following Satoshi's instructions, Daisuke arrived at the predetermined destination after he sneaked out of his house. Looking at his watch, the hand had just turned eight when he heard his voice.

"...Good. You're on time." Appearing from the shadows, Satoshi looked grimly at the phantom thief. Then, reaching inside his thick jacket, he pulled out an ancient looking book. "This was the book I mentioned before." As he walked towards Daisuke, he suddenly smirked. "...You're probably wondering why I'm showing what could be the most important information to my enemy, right." Daisuke said nothing, and the blue haired boy took it as a yes. Sighing, he looked at the glowing moon in the sky.

"...That night, when Krad tried to take Dark's life, he suddenly fell silent. I was unable to speak for him. After some time, he spoke with me, giving a cryptic message.

 ** _"Beware the blue guardian of life who vowed to take revenge...or she will kill all four of us..."_**

Pushing his bangs away, Satoshi looked wearily at Daisuke. "After that, he refused to speak with me any more, and then I had a strange dream about a woman with blue hair and blue eyes. She vowed revenge in my dreams, and naturally, when Krad said four, I thought of you and Dark. So, I decided to investigate...Who would have thought that my ancestors had written such a thing down..." Opening the book, Satoshi flipped a few pages before stopping and showing it to the red haired boy.

"...The Archangel Guardian of Life...Ayako." Daisuke felt as though time froze around him as the name echoed in his head.

 _"Ayako..."_

Continuing, Satoshi pointed to the picture that went with the name. "Also known as the Guardian of Tranquility and Life, my ancestors, the Hikaris, tried to replicate it this image into an artwork, hoping to breathe life into it. What happened next shocked him. The painting burned to ashes, as if something had set it on fire. Then, the window next to him suddenly opened, and there stood the woman that he had tried to draw, along with another known as the Guardian of Chaos. They warned by ancestors that his feat was impossible and that if he ever tried to do it again, retribution will rain down upon him. After that, the vanished into thin air...Naturally, he didn't listen." Putting the book away, Satoshi suddenly asked Daisuke a question.

"...Niwa. Have you ever wondered where Dark and Krad came from?" Daisuke was taken back.

"Huh? What do you mean? Didn't your ancestor create them?" Satoshi nodded.

"Yes...or so I thought. But, I began to wonder. What if, like the two women, my ancestors had tried to put a guardian into his artwork? What if that was what they meant by retribution?" Suddenly, a voice from the shadows spoke.

"...Congrats Hikari. You've figured out what your ancestors didn't."

Their guard raised up, Daisuke and Satoshi faced towards the sound of the voice and out from the shadows was a familiar face.

"You?! Aki?!" Daisuke cried out. Satoshi merely grimaced, as if he knew this would happen. Aki smirked as she played with her hair.

"Correct. My name is Aki, or as Shadow knows me as, Ayako." The woman said with relish. Her appearance was quite different. Looking as though her body aged a couple years, Aki, or Ayako, now had the curved body of an adult. Wearing a white dress with silver flats whose ribbons were tied around her legs, the dress was tinged black, making it look grey. Her hair was even longer, to the point that it reached the floor. Still in its ponytail, the top of her hair was in some sort of twist, with a braid running around her head. A pair of greyish wings appeared from her back. Suddenly, she tsked. "...That's right. I forgot that he got separated...you two know them as Dark and Krad..."

Suddenly, Daisuke felt his chest tighten painfully. As he fell over clutching his chest, he could see that Satoshi had done the same thing as well. Feeling as though his body was lit on fire, the feeling that Daisuke was different, painful. No doubt because this was being forced and not triggered by love, the boy was feeling the consequences of it. Withering on the floor, Daisuke's body began to morph. Elongating into an adult body, his bright red hair lengthened and turned dark purple. Satoshi was undergoing the same thing, his body changing and his hair lengthening and turning blonde. Then, they stopped moving. Snapping their eyes open, they moved together, Dark's purple and Krad's golden eyes set on Ayako.

Smirking, Ayako put her hand out and a staff appeared in her hand. Golden, a bird taking flight was sitting on the top of the staff, its eyes decorated with rubies. Picture were ingrained into the pole, and most noticeably a cherry blossom that hanged from the bird's wing. Gripping the wand, Ayako started laughing.

"Hahaha! Oh how I dreamed of this moment! The day when I can finally get revenge for my sister! For my brother! And you can't even use your staff because the two of you are separate! Oh how the goddess as favor me today!" Then, she frowned as she aimed her staff at the two. Dark growled as a pair of purple wings appeared from his back.

"Ayako! Do you realize what you're about to do?! It's taboo for a guardian to kill another!" Krad nodded as his wings emerged.

"Though I hate to admit, he's right. You'll face Lady Aini's divine wrath if you kill us." Ayako grip tightened as her eyes began to glow and an insignia of a bird taking flight appeared, as well as her wings gaining a blue aura.

"Then what about Mystral?! You said it's taboo, and yet you killed my sister, another guardian! I have enough of your lies!" With that, she pointed her staff towards the sky. Glowing, mist appeared around her as snarling blue wolves came out of nowhere, snapping their jaw at the two angels. Dark grit his teeth as his hands tightened into fists.

"Ayako! We didn't kill your sister! It was all Al-Thamen's fault! They've tricked you and turned you against us!" Suddenly, Ayako screamed. She began to hold her head with her hands, almost as if she was going to pull out her hair.

 **"Enough! I don't want to hear! I want you dead! DEAD I SAY!"** Krad tsked as he began to summon his magic.

"It's no use! She won't listen to reason!" Dark growled at his other half.

"Shut up! Ayako is still in there! I know it! I won't let you kill her!"

"Well said, Dark." A voice answered from behind them. Snapping their heads towards the voice, their stood a familiar boy as well a black panther and a woman with long hair, both with butterfly wings. The boy had a staff in his hand, on top was a moon and a sun. Dark and Krad widened their eyes in surprise.

"Eh?! Clow! Didn't you die awhile back?!" The boy sighed as he pushed his glasses up.

"Correction, Phantom thief. I'm his reincarnation, Eriol. Though you were close...Now, about Ayako." Walking towards her, he was suddenly stopped by the growling wolves around her. Ayako slowly lifted up her head and glared at Eriol, a furious look in her eyes.

"Why?!" She demanded. "Why are you helping them?! Werent you here to help me get revenge?!" Eriol sadly smiled.

"...Yes, I did say that. But, Shadow did not kill your sister. It was Al-Thamen." He explained. Gritting her teeth, she slammed her staff down.

"I don't care! Mystral died because Shadow told her who killed her lover! He was the one who introduced the two! Even if it Al-Thame really did kill her, then who helped them?! And it was because of that that my brother-!" Then, she broke down. Sobbing, she screamed. "That's why my descendants! My reincarnation's brother! Akito! He died!" Dropping the staff, the mist cleared and she fell to the ground. "I will never forgive him!" Eriol looked sadly at her before he bent down. Comforting the woman, Eriol turned his head to Krad and Dark.

"...Leave. There's nothing more for you here."Krad nodded as he opened his wing and flew away. Dark, however, remained there. A sorrowful look flashed across his face before he turned around and flew off as well, leaving the two alone.

* * *

 ** _...I love you...That's why I would never hurt you..._**

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...Liar...**_

* * *

 **Immediately thrown into chaos, Daisuke and Satoshi are confronted by a person the Hikaris once met? Who exactly is Ayako? What exactly happened to her sister, Mystral and her brother, Akito? Who is Eriol and how does he know Ayako? What part do Dark and Krad play in this? Who exactly Shadow? Until Next Time...**

* * *

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


End file.
